


Your dearest

by Youmiscalculated



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Love Letters, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmiscalculated/pseuds/Youmiscalculated
Summary: Glimmer and Adora are "happily"married
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Your dearest

The soft click of heels echoes through dim chambers, a pause.

Glimmer pressed her forehead to the wooden door, Adora had instructed her not to disturb her work unless it was urgent, Glimmer’s eyes trailed down to the letter gripped in her hands. The loops and curves of the frantic handwriting were _instantly_ recognisable.

Glimmer and Adora’s relationship had been strained for a while, there seemed to be distance grown between them with each passing day, it had started as Adora refraining from using any affectionate nicknames her tone overtime became serious. No warmth. Just regret... disappointment.

Now she buried herself in her work, her stupid _stupid_ work. Glimmer felt a lump in her throat as her hand lingered on the gold wedding ring that clung to her finger before she gave a sharp rap on the door.

“Come in.”

A small bit of tension eased in Glimmer, she entered the room.

“Glimmer I told you before not to disturb me,”

Adora said not even bothering to look up from her desk.

“It’s just that..”

“What?”

Adora’s voice was sharp and made Glimmer’s heart drop in fear,

“A letter for you.”

Adora raised an eyebrow before softly chuckling and waving her hand dismissing Glimmer.

“I don't see how..”

“It’s from..”

her hands trembled as she raised the letter.

“It’s from _her_.”

Adora’s eyes widened as she pulled herself up from the desk before snatching the letter. Glimmer opened her mouth to say something but choked on her words, Adora stood before her fierce and beautiful, Glimmer studied her face her kind eyes lit up and a soft smile adorned her face as she gently placed the letter in a small compartment tucked under her desk, Glimmer’s head spun how could she have been so blind?

“You don’t love me,”

the silence stretched between them every passing second made Glimmer grow sick with fear.

“You love _her_ , don't you?”

Glimmer exhaled shakily her voice thick with tears, She toke a slow step back as the disorientating realisation hit her. a small laugh escaped Adora’s lips, she stepped away from the desk to approach Glimmer before grabbing onto her shoulders, Glimmer wriggled in her tight grasp, her heart pounded intensely and Glimmer was surprised it didn’t crack her ribs. Adora leaned in her breath hot on Glimmer’s ear and her voice darkened.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,”

Glimmer nodded and rapidly blinked back her tears and as soon as Adora’s grip was loosened she raced out the room barley able to keep her balance or her tears back, before collapsing in a weeping mess a familiar state that Glimmer had been in for many months now. 

\---

Adora tried to return to the comfort of work but her thoughts are plagued with doubt. Her eyes dart to the door but the echo of Glimmer’s footsteps has long gone, cautiously Adora presses her ear against the door, she hears the muffled anguished cries of Glimmer.

As much as she had tried for the first few years as much oh how she had desperately tried to lead a happy life, a **perfect** life with Glimmer.

Adora let out a heavy sigh she had painfully recognised that she would never love her, Glimmer was hopelessly clinging on to a happy facade, one of joy, peace, love. But unfortunately, this idealistic life had been shattered by another. Glimmer was intelligent and it surprised Adora how long it toke her to piece the puzzle together.

With _her_ , Adora could have the life she so desperately craved the love that Glimmer could never give her. There was a foreboding sense of dread and guilt in Adora that she would give her new bride the love that she never gave Glimmer but as soon as that thought had entered her mind it left as Adora assured herself Glimmer would be fine on her own, maybe even free of the stress and doubts that have been infecting her mind for years.

With one swift motion, she opened the desk compartment. She reaches for the unopened envelope; hesitating. With a small crack the wax seal breaks. Regret resonates over every word as Adora’s eyes settle on the blotched cursive.

_“My Love,_

_I have taken the time to think about our current affair, which I find nothing that makes me regret my decision, I thought our love was admirable and passionate, had it not been at the expense of your wife then I would not now be requesting that you do not write to me ever again, but I realise now that it was so goodbye._

_Your dearest, Catra”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something simple sorry for no plot or anything


End file.
